The Deep End
by herlovethawedthefrozenheart
Summary: Maura doesn't know how to swim. Jane teaches her. Rizzles. Now apparently a three shot. Sorry it took so long to update.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: The Deep End

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Jane and Maura would be married. Maura would be pregnant and Jane would be the doting, protective wife we all know she would be. Yes I realize I have a lot of my disclaimers talk about Maura being pregnant but it is basically to show the effect of just how married we all know they are.

A/N: Takes place during 1x05. Not beta'd, so mistakes are mine. Hope you like it. Takes Review please!

It had just been confirmed that Adam Fairfield was murdered. Maura had just confirmed it. She confirmed what Jane had known all along. She confirmed it while wearing a sexy violet coat that unfortunately hid her breasts from Jane's sight. _No no no no! Not the time for inappropriate thoughts about your best friend. You have a murder, which you totally knew it was, to solve. Dirty Maura thoughts later. _

"Jane, are you listening to me?" Maura asked the detective. Jane looked up to Maura's eyes, hoping that she hadn't noticed where Jane's eyes had lingered moments before.

"Yeah. No object on the boat matches the impression that was found on Adam Fairfield's head." Maura may think that Jane doesn't listen to her sometimes, but Jane always paid the utmost attention to the doctor. And though Maura may not notice, her eyes always lit up even brighter when Jane recited a fact Maura had previously told her. Jane loved getting that look from Maura.

She was not getting that look now, however.

"Jane, I told you that on the boat. We are now on the upper docks to get a look at the whole scene." Jane had the decency to blush.

"Sorry. Was it something about why you're wearing working boots instead of heels?"

"Jane! I already told you why." Jane held in a laugh; Maura did already tell her. "High heels like my onyx Louboutins are not conducive to an environment as wet as this one."

Jane's breath hitched. Maura couldn't say the word _wet_ without Jane's mind flashing through several inappropriate scenarios, such as taking Maura in her office at work, slipping her hand inside her panties and- _STOP IT DAMMIT_.

"I asked where Frost and Korsak went." Maura asked again. Jane cleared her head with a small shake.

"Korsak went somewhere with cell reception to call Cavanaugh to tell him what we found. Frost then ran after him when he remembered that it was his case, not Korsak's." Maura giggled.

"The three of you should just form a three way partnership." Maura said as she turned and walked away to the edge of the dock, hoping to get a better look at the boat. _There is a chance we missed something. Perhaps being at a higher angle will show us something we didn't see before._

Jane would have pulled Maura away from the twenty foot ledge if her motor functions were working. _Dammit Maura! You can't talk about three ways either._ Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Not that we would be in a three way, anyways. I wouldn't let anyone else touch you. _Jane heard a sharp gasp and her eyes snapped open to a horrific scene: Maura had apparently slipped on a puddle by the edge of the dock, and was currently falling into the icy water twenty feet below. Jane felt like a block of ice had just replaced her heart.

"Maura!" She yelled as she closed the ten foot distance between her and dock's edge in record time. All she could see was the oval of newly active waves where Maura must have fell in. _Oh God, please let her be okay. Why hasn't she surfaced yet? Please let her be fine. _Without a second thought, Jane dived into the water.

Ice. Fucking. Cold. That was the only thought that managed to penetrate through her Maura-induced fear. The water burned her eyes but she didn't care as she searched for Maura. When she broke through the surface, she saw Maura struggling to stay afloat, frantically kicking her legs. Jane felt a flicker of relief that was quickly extinguished when Maura yelled, "Jane, I can't swim!" Jane kicked against the hard waves as she made her way over to Maura, eager to gather Maura in her arms and get her to safety.

"Maura, grab on to me!" Jane told her as she got closer. Maura launched herself into Jane's arms, holding on to Jane with a death grip. She would have caused them to go under if Jane hadn't braced herself.

"Jane, over here!" She heard Korsak say, and she looked to see where he was as she wrapped one arm tightly around Maura, the other arm trying to guide them towards the dock. Korsak was standing on a small platform near a small staircase which was thankfully close by. Jane used her remaining strength to kick her legs and hold onto Maura, and Korsak pulled them both on the platform. "Christ, are you two okay? Give me a heart attack, why doncha? What happened?" Jane paid him no attention, her only focus being the shivering woman wrapped in her arms.

"G-geez M-m-maura, are you ok-kay?" She asked through chattering teeth. That water was fucking freezing. Maura could only nod her head before she let the tears she was desperately trying to hold back fall. "Oh no, baby it's okay. Shh I got you, Maura. You're fine, baby." They heard panicked stumbling, and then saw Frost appear in front them with a handful of towels.

"Ambulance is on their way." Frost said as both Korsak and him covered them with towels. Jane made sure Maura was snugly wrapped in her towel before taking off her own and placing it on the still shaking doctor, who had yet to say a word. They heard sirens in the background.

"You..." Maura started to say before she took a deep breath. "You saved me."

"Always, sweetheart." Jane promised her. "Always." The term of endearments were effortlessly slipping out, but she knew Korsak and Frost wouldn't dare tease her. Not under these circumstances. They heard the ambulance pull up and saw the EMT's rushing down the stairs. She looked at Maura. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Maura said as they stood up to go to the ambulance. There was no room for all of them on the tiny platform. Maura took an uncertain step on wobbly knees, and humiliatingly thought that everyone must be seeing her as a child learning to walk. She felt Jane's arms protectively surround her waist and she found the strength to move forward. They reached the top of the stairs and the EMTs ushered them into the ambulance.

"Check her first." Jane said to the EMT who was trying to shine a light into her eyes.

"Jane, let them examine you." Korsak told her.

Jane shook her head. "Later." she said as she sat next to Maura, who was currently having her blood pressure taken. "How is she?" She asked the woman attending to Maura, while she grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. "She couldn't stop shivering before."

"She..." The lady started as she shone the light is Maura's eyes, "will be just fine. No signs of head trauma and her blood pressure is normal." She put on her stethoscope and listened to Maura's breathing. "Breathing is slightly elevated." Jane rubbed Maura's hand, trying to calm her. "Take a hot bath and take it easy the next few days. You should be better in no time."

"_Should_?" Jane repeated, not liking the sound of that. She didn't like any uncertainty when it came to Maura's health. Maura squeezed Jane's hand.

"Jane, I'll be fine. I'm a doctor, remember?" She flashed a small smile that although wasn't like her normal ones, it still made Jane smile.

"We still need to examine you, Miss." The EMT said to Jane. At her look of protest, Maura intervened.

"Jane, please. Let them. For me." Maura told her. If Jane thought she couldn't say no to Maura before, it was nothing compared to facing an injured Maura in the back of an ambulance. She nodded and let the EMT do all the basics, never letting go of Maura's hand.

"You'll be just fine. Just get a lot of rest for the next few days. Do you have someone who can take you home?" Both Korsak and Frost stepped up.

"I can."

"I got it." They looked at each other.

The EMT smiled in amusement, and then looked at the pair again. "Take care, and I mean it. Don't push yourselves for the next few days. Regain your strength. Especially you." She pointed at Maura. They nodded in understanding and stood up. Jane was prepared to catch Maura, but Maura was balancing on her own again.

"Do you mind if I stay at your place?" Jane asked Maura. She had been so scared that she was going to lose Maura that she didn't want to be away from the other woman. Maura nodded, wanting the same thing.

"You can take us to my house." Maura told Korsak as they got to the car. Korsak and Frost were fighting over who got to drive as Jane held open the door to the back. Maura got in and Jane sat next to her, closing the door.

"Oh, and Maura?" She asked.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura looked at her as she held Jane's hand in between both of hers.

"As soon as this case is over, I'm teaching you how to swim."

Review please!

A/N 2: If there were any references to Maura swimming in season 1 or 2, which I am 99.8% sure there was not, please disregard.


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: The Deep End

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Jane and Maura would be married. And they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other and would constantly get caught.

Author's Note: So sorry it took such a long time to update. My sincere apologies. Not beta'd, so mistakes are mine. I know I said this was a two shot but I wanted to give you guys something. I promise to update the last part very soon.

It was only 7 pm when they reached Maura's house, much to their surprise. They felt like it should be at least midnight, with how exhausted they were. Maura took their coats and hung them in the closet and fed Bass before settling on the couch, where Jane met her with a glass of red wine and a beer. She handed the wine to Maura before taking a long drink of the ice cold brew.

"Maura?" The woman in question looked towards Jane, not making eye contact. "What was that back there?" Jane asked softly.

Maura shook her head. "I don't understand what you mean, Jane. We were both there: I slipped and you came after me." The detective took a deep breath.

"I know that much. I meant the part where you told me you couldn't swim. You never learned how to?"

"No, I never did." Maura said, then leaned back into the couch. "When I was younger, I always thought it was odd that my parents never put me in lessons, but then again I thought if they didn't put me in lessons, it must not be that important. Plus I had a very busy schedule with school, social events, horseback riding, ballet, fencing... And then I went to boarding school and it's not like anyone taught me how to there."

"But what about Garrett?" Jane felt a bitter taste in her mouth whenever she said his name. "He never wanted you to go swimming with him?"

"He did. He even offered to teach me how." Jane smirked inside. _Take that, ass. She'll let me teach her, not you. _"It was one of the reasons I knew we wouldn't work together. I couldn't share his passion for swimming and he couldn't understand why I would want to be a Medical Examiner." By this time, both drinks had been finished, and the woman were just idly playing with their glasses.

"Well that changes today, Doc." Jane said, taking Maura's glass and putting them down. She grabbed the ME's hand and held it. "I promise that when this case is over, I will teach you how to swim. I don't care if you don't want to learn and I have to personally strip you down and throw you in the pool." Jane silently groaned. _Really, subconscious? Strip her down? Give me a break._

Maura thankfully didn't bring it up. "Really, detective? You're that anxious to teach me how to swim?"

"Absolutely. It was too risky today and I'm not letting you walk around not knowing how to do something that could save your life one day. I mean, what if I wasn't there today, Maura?" Jane shook her head. "I'm not chancing it."

Maura, touched by Jane's caring words, leaned in for a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around her favorite detective and tucked her head into Jane's neck. Jane's arms were around Maura in an instant as she took a discrete whiff of Maura's hair. _Still smells like vanilla._

"Thank you, Jane." Maura mumbled into her neck.

"Of course, Maura." Jane replied. "Besides, it'll be nice to teach you something for a change." They laughed and separated, though not letting go of each other. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. What do you say we head to bed?"

Maura nodded, eagerly. "I would like that very much." They got up and Maura started cleaning up while Jane made sure all the doors and windows were locked. She was at the back door when she saw it. The thing that seemed completely normal before but now seemed totally out of place. The thing that didn't cause a second glance but now seemed totally bizarre.

"Maura? If you can't swim, why is there a _pool_ in your backyard?"

"Well the pool came with the house, and I really did like this house more than any of the other ones I saw. Safe and quiet neighborhood, not too far from work, and spacious."

Jane shook her head at the insanity that was her best friend. "Okay then. So I guess I'll..." Jane started walking towards the guest room. _Take the bait, Maura._

"Oh!" Maura was surprised. _I shouldn't be, though. I should be surprised that I was surprised in the first place. _"I thought perhaps you might like to sleep in my room? Just because I know you like to watch television before bed and the guest room doesn't have one. Though maybe I should get one because I know you like-" Jane thankfully interrupted her.

"No! It's fine. I like your room better anyways." Jane said. Maura smiled as Jane grabbed her overnight bag and they made their way up the stairs.


End file.
